leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic Shield
For the removed variant, see . * is gold efficient without its passive. * Without , the item becomes gold efficient in . * Assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, provides: ** per 10 seconds|3 melee minions (21+21+21) and 3 siege minions (60+63+66) per 9 minion waves is 252g per 270 sec. 252 / 27 is 9.33 gold per 10}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 15 and 25 minutes, this is increased to per 10|1 melee minion (21) and 5 siege minions (90+90+90+90+90) per 9 minion waves is 471g every 270 sec. 471 / 27 is 17.44 gold per 10.}}. ** After 25 minutes, this is futher increased to per 10|6 siege minions (90+90+90+90+90+90) per 9 minions waves is 540g every 270 sec. 540 / 27 is 20 gold per 10.}}. }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execution aspect of the ability only works with basic attacks. * "Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills": Farming more than 20 CS per 5 minutes reduces gold from minions by . Strategy * is typically purchased by supports who would prefer to assist their lane partner rather than harrass the opposition. Old Icon Relic Shield item old.png‎|Relic Shield Trivia * The amount of gold gained with the item is indicated in-game by the Gold Quest tooltip. * , , and are a set of items available since Season Four that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. ** This collection was changed in Season Ten, which includes , , , and . Patch History Now grants 25% base health regeneration. ;V9.23 - Rework * New item icon. * ** . ** 30 health, 5 ability power, per 10 seconds. ** Grants a charge every 45 seconds, up to 3 charges. Basic attacks can consume a charge to execute minions. basic attacks execute minions and basic attacks . Killing a minion by any means with a charge grants you and the nearest allied champion kill . These effects require an allied champion to be . Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. ** Earn using this item to upgrade to , gaining the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. * ** . ** 50 health, per 10 seconds. ** Grants a charge every 40 seconds, up to 2 charges. basic attacks can consume one charge to minions below health|health}}. Killing a minion by any means with a charge heals you and the nearest allied champion for health and grants them kill . Healing is halved if the owner is . These effects require an allied champion to be . ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . Permanently upgrades to and to , giving them the active with respectively 3 and 4 wards in stock. ** Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. ** . ;V9.5 * Spoils of War healing changed to from 15 . ;V9.3 * No longer reports twice the amount of gold generated from Spoils of War in the post-game screen. ;V8.15 * Cost increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.7 * Passive gold per 10 seconds reduced to from . ;V8.6 * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Granting . ;V8.4 * Health reduced to 50 from 75. ;V8.2 * Quest gold value reduced to from . Still requires to upgrade to . * Spoils of War healing is reduced by 50% if the item wielder is a ranged champion. * Shield Battery, a permanent shield for health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * Quest reward now grants the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Spoils of War heal now scales with . ;V7.16 - August 16th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting its passive gold per 10. ;V7.12 * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.9 * Quest. ** Earn using this item and upgrade to . ** Shield Battery, a permanent shield that regenerates slowly outside of combat. *** Grants a permanent shield for . The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.18 * Spoils of War heal reduced to 15 from 20. ;V6.13 * Minion execute increased to health from 200 health. ;V6.9 * Charge cooldown reduced to 40 seconds from 60 seconds * Healing per charge reduced to 20 health from 40 health ;V5.24 * Spoils of War could execute champion clones. ;V5.22 * Cost reduced to from . * Now grants 2 gold generation. ;V4.3 * Health increased to 75 from 50. * Health regeneration removed. * ** Heal changed to 50 health from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. ;V3.14 - November 26th Hotfix * Recharge time increased to 60 seconds from 30. * Execute damage now only triggers on melee basic attacks. * Fixed a bug where bloblets could be executed. ;V3.14 Added * Recipe: * +50 Health * +6 Health regeneration * Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 5. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 60 seconds, up to a maximum of 2 charges. * You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References cs:Relic Shield de:Reliktschild es:Escudo Reliquia pl:Reliktowa Tarcza ru:Древний щит Category:Gold income items Category:Health items Category:Ability power items Category:Health regeneration items